The Worst Chrismukkah Ever?
by CSIVegasChick14
Summary: Someone from Ryan, Marissa, Summer and Seth's past comes back and is now stalking Marissa and Ryan's 13 year old daughter. What happens when hes caught? And Who is it? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Ryan Atwood walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table

Ryan Atwood walked into the kitchen after his afternoon shower and sat down at the table. He noticed a pile of mail so he decided to go through it. There really wasn't anything until he came across a letter that read 'TO THE PARENTS OF JADYN S. ATWOOD.' Ryan immediately tore open the envelope and inside was Mid-Quarter notices for three of her classes. Just then Ryan's wife Marissa walked into the kitchen after her Saturday afternoon jog on the beach.

"Hey babe." Marissa greeted as she approached the table to give Ryan a kiss.

"Hey." He replied returning the kiss.

"What's that?" Marissa questioned pointing to the piece of paper in Ryan's hand.

"Something from Jadyn's school." He sighed and she just looked at him funny.

"Mid-quarters." He answered simply and handed her the paper.

Marissa grew angry as she read the paper. They warned their thirteen-year-old daughter last quarter about her grades.

Ryan walked over the bottom of the steps and called their daughter angrily from her room.

"Jadyn Atwood!"

In Jadyn's Room

"_Jadyn Atwood!"_

"Umm Nick I have to go my dad sounds pretty pissed off." Jadyn announces to her cousin older by 2 months.

"Alright Jade. I'm I will definitely see you tomorrow." Nick answered on the other side of the phone.

"Yup! Tomorrow is Chrismukkah! Yeah!"

"_Jadyn Sabrina Atwood!"_ She heard her dad yell again.

"Jeeze he must be really pissed off, I can even hear him." Nick chuckled.

"I know, see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

Jadyn hung up the phone, walked out of her room and when she got to the steps she saw two very angry parents at the bottom.

"What's up?" She wondered making her way to the middle of the stairs.

"Well your grades aren't." Marissa retorted.

"What are you talking about?" She asked trying to act all innocent.

Ryan just gave her the famous 'Ryan Atwood look.'

"Three mid-quarters Jadyn?" Ryan demanded.

"Yeah so?" She shrugged.

"We warned you last quarter about your grades but you still didn't do anything to change them." Marissa confirmed.

"Come on they're not that bad."

"Excuse me? You have an F in Algebra, another F in Science and a D- in Social Studies, so don't you dare stand there and tell us that they are not that bad!" Ryan retorted loudly.

Jadyn stood quiet.

"And like I said, we warned you about your grades last quarter, and since you did nothing to improve them you are grounded for a month. That means no phone, no laptop, no TV and no friends, except for Nick." Marissa announced.

"What! Come on that's not fair! Chrismukkah is tomorrow and it's not going to be fun if I'm grounded!" She yelled.

"Well too bad, the punishment is final now go to your room." Marissa demanded.

Jadyn ran up to her room and slammed the door shut. She jumped on her bed and buried her head in her pillow.

About two minutes later she heard a knock on her door.

"Jade can I come in?" She heard her dad asked.

"Whatever." She mumbled in her pillow.

"I need your cell phone and laptop." Ryan informed her.

"They're over there." She told him and pointed to her desk that was in front of a window with a beautiful view of the ocean.

Ryan walked over to the desk and picked up the two items.

"You know your mom and I love you right?" He spoke up.

"Yeah." She answered sitting up on her bed.

"Good because no matter what you do we will always love you, even if you screw up." He told her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you guys too. And I'm sorry about the grades."

"I know. Oh your mom and I are going out tonight so you'll be going to your Aunt Summer and Uncle Seth's house. But remember no TV or anything."

"Cool. Nick and I will just hang out then. When are you leaving?"

"In about an hour or so." He answered.

"Okay I'm gonna take a show." Jadyn announced to him and he left the room.


	2. Strange Guy

"Jadyn you ready to go

"Jadyn you ready to go?" Marissa asked her daughter as she walked into the kitchen where Jadyn was sitting at the table.

"Yeah."

"Okay, wait in the car your father and I will be there in a couple minutes."

"Okie dokie!" She exclaimed and walked outside to the dark blue BMW.

About three minutes later Jadyn saw her mom and dad walking outside hand in hand.

They got into the car and drove to Seth and Summer's house, which was only about 3 minutes away in car. So they got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"Remember Jadyn, no computer, TV or phone unless you need to call us." Ryan reminded as he rang the doorbell.

"Yeah I remember." She replied rolling her eyes as the door open to reveal her Uncle Seth.

"Hey guys!" Seth greeted excitedly.

"Hey Uncle Seth!" Jadyn yelled giving her uncle a hug. Everyone else flinched by the volume and power of her voice.

"Hey Jadyn." He responded returning the hug.

"Nick's in his room." Seth announced to Jadyn.

"Cool! Bye mom, bye dad!" She exclaimed giving her parents hugs and ran upstairs to Nick's bedroom.

"Seth! Tell them I said hi!" They heard Summer, Seth's wife and Ryan and Marissa's best friend yell.

"Summ, why don't you come say hi to them yourself?" Seth wondered.

"I'm busy in the kitchen!" She called back.

"Summer says hi." Seth announced as the other two chuckled.

"Well, Seth we're gonna go umm, just incase if she asks remember no phone, no computer and no TV." Marissa notified.

"Yes I remember."

"Okay bye Seth." Marissa and Ryan told him and walked back to their car.

"Bye." He replied and shut the door.

"So do you want to go to the mall after dinner, maybe do a little Chrismukkah shopping?" Summer asked Seth when he walked into the kitchen.

"Umm sure but I have to call Ryan to make sure it's okay if jade come with us cause she's grounded." Seth informed her as he took out his cell phone.

_**Up in Nick's Room**_

"So what do you want to do?" Nick asked his younger cousin/ best friend as he put down the comic book he was reading.

"I don't know, anything that doesn't involve TV, the computer or phone."

"Okay-wait why?" Nick wondered.

"Oh, I'm grounded for a month cause I got three mid-quarters and didn't do anything to improve my grades from the last quarter.

"Oh that sucks." He replied as his dad knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Nick shouted.

"Hey dinner is ready." Seth announced walking into the room.

"Cool thanks." The two teens responded casually.

"Oh and we're going to the mall afterwards, and yes Jadyn I talked to your dad you are allowed to come."

"Awesomeness!" She squealed.

So they ate dinner and drove to The South Coast Plaza.

"Can we go and shop when you guys do what you need to do?" Nick asked his parents.

"Umm sure but make sure your cell phone is on so we can call you to meet somewhere."

"Got it. See you guys later."

"Yup see you later!" Jadyn smiled.

"Okay behave." The two adults warned.

"We will!" They called out as they walked away.

With Jadyn and Nick

"Do you want to go into Kohl's first?" Jadyn asked as they came to the entrance of the store.

"Sure." He replied simply.

About three minutes after they entered the store Jadyn noticed a guy following them.

"Hey Nick I'll race you to kids clothes!" Jadyn announced excitedly.

"But they're all the way over there." He pointed out.

"That's my point why race somewhere that is close?"

"True."

"Okay, ready, set go!" She exclaimed.

The guy that was following them had no clue that, that was a trick for them to loose them.

"I win!" Jadyn shouted quietly.

"Yeah I know!" Nick responded out of breath. "What was the point of that?"

"You mean to tell me that you didn't notice a guy following us?"

"No."

"Well there was and he was looking at me, so to loose them I set up this race. Oh look there he is." She whispered and ducked behind of clothes and pulled Nick with her.

"He looks kind of familiar don't you think?" Nick asked.

"Yeah kind of but I can't think of it." Jadyn responded. "But I want to find Uncle Seth and Aunt Summer now this is creeping me out."

"Tell me about it let's go." Nick responded and they left the store and Nick called his parents.

The four of them met in the food court and they drove home.

"So why did you guys want to leave so early?" Summer wondered as they pulled into the driveway.

"Well there was this creepy guys about your age following us, so I started a race to loose him but he still followed us so that's why." Jadyn explained.

"Oh wow, do you remember what he looks like?" Seth asked shocked.

"Umm, no not really, just youngish, dark hair and he was wearing a yellow shirt." Nick told them.

The four of them went in side, Seth and Summer were in the living room watching a movie and Nick and Jadyn went upstairs to Nick's room.

"I so can't wait until tomorrow!" Jadyn squealed as she lay down on Nick's bed as he sat at his desk in front of a window that also has a view of the ocean.

"I know me either. It's going to be so much fun!" Nick answered also getting excited. "So Jade, what do you want to do?"

Nick was waiting for a response but didn't get one. "Jade?" he asked one more time as he turned around to find Jadyn sleeping.

About an hour later Ryan and Marissa came to pick up Jadyn.

"Hey guys." Summer greeted as she answered the door.

"Hey." They said back giving her a hug.

Nick heard the doorbell and ran down stairs quietly.

"Hey Uncle Ryan, Aunt Marissa." Nick spoke giving his aunt and uncle a hug.

"Hey Nicky." They greeted back.

"Jadyn fell asleep about an hour ago, I'll go see if I can wake her." Nick notified and went back upstairs.

"Ryan, Marissa we need to talk to you." Seth told them and the four of them walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Is everything okay? Did Jadyn get in trouble?" Marissa questioned quickly.

"Coop slow down no, she didn't get in trouble." Summer told her. Even after Marissa and Ryan got married she still called her Coop.

"Then what is it?" Ryan asked impatiently.

"When we went to the mall Seth and I let Nick and Jade go off and do what ever and we went our way." Summer started. "Well about a half hour later we got a call from them saying that they wanted to leave."

"Wow Jadyn always wants to be at the mall I would think that she would stay longer." Ryan interrupted her.

"Any way, when we got home I asked them why they wanted to leave early and Jade told us that there was this guy following them so she thought up a race to loose him but he still found them so we just wanted to let you know that." Summer informed them.

"Wow. Did they remember what he looked like?" Marissa wondered.

"No all they said was that he had dark hair and was wearing a yellow shirt." Seth spoke up.

"Thanks for telling us." Ryan said shocked.

"Ready to go?" Jadyn yawned as she walked into the living room with Nick behind her.

"Ha tired much?" Seth laughed at the sight of Jadyn.

"Kinda." She yawned again.

"Thanks again for having her." Marissa announced as Ryan nodded his head in agreement.

"No problem! She's our favorite niece!" Summer exclaimed.

"I'm your only niece." Jadyn pointed out as she gave her aunt and uncle hugs then got into the BMW.

The drive home was quiet for the Atwoods. They had light Christmas music playing in the background. All Ryan and Marissa kept thinking about was that guy who was following Nick and Jadyn.

As Ryan parked the car he looked in the back and saw Jadyn sleeping. She was probably uncomfortable because she had her seatbelt on and her head was leaning against the window.

"Do you want me to wake her?" Marissa asked as she smiled to Ryan.

"No, I'll carry her." He replied as he opened the door on Jadyn's opposite side. Marissa opened the front door to their house that Ryan and his "mom" designed together. Ryan walked up the stairs with Jadyn still sleeping in his arms, walked into Jadyn's room and laid her gently down. He the covers over her and kissed her forehead. As he was walking out Marissa walked in and also kissed her forehead.

"Ryan I'm worried." Marissa confessed as she walked into their bedroom to get changed. Ryan already changed. He was wearing black sweat pants and a wife beater.

"About that guy?"

"Yeah, I mean what if he comes near her again and hurts her." Marissa explain as she finished putting her flannel pajamas on and laid on the bed.

"Marissa I promise you, I will never let anything hurt you or Jadyn, anyone who I love. If they do, they'll have hell to pay." Ryan comforted engulfing her into a hug.

"I know. That's why I love you so much. You'll do anything in your power to protect us."

"I love you too. Always have, always will." He told her kissing the top of her head.

Marissa and Ryan went to bed soon after that conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: There's snow in this chapter and I don't think it ever snowed in Orange County but also in the opening gifts part in the chapter I'm not going to name anything they got at least not now because it'll take up too much time. Thanks.**_

"Mom! Dad! Wake Up!" Jadyn exclaimed jumping on her parent's bed the next morning.

Jadyn changed her clothes that morning into 'Frosty the Snowman' flannel pajamas.

"We're up." Ryan announced groggily.

"Merry Chrismukkah!" She gave her parents hugs and kisses.

"Merry Chrismukkah!" They replied enthused.

"When are we going to Grandpa Sandy and Grandma Kirsten's house?"

"As soon as we're done opening presents." Marissa smiled.

"Well let's go then!" Jadyn jumped off the bed and ran down stairs to the huge Christmas tree.

"Holy Shi…"

"Jadyn." Ryan warned cutting her off.

"Sorry but that's a lot of presents." She apologized wide-eyed.

"Here mom!" She handed Marissa and medium square box.

"Oh my Gosh!" She gasped at the beautiful snow globe. It was customized. It had a picture of Ryan, Marissa and Jadyn from last Christmas in front of a Christmas tree. "Thank you!" She hugged her.

"No problem."

"Here daddy!"

"What could this be?" He started opening the package. "Awesome! Thanks sweetie." He got a pair of Santa Clause boxers that came with a matching hat.

"I thought that they were totally you!"

"Here this is from your father and I."

"I can't wait to see what it is!" Jadyn squealed and started to open the big package.

"Oh my Gosh! Thank you so much!!!!" She yelled jumping to give them hugs. They got her a keyboard and a recording program to record her songs in.

"We thought you might like it." Ryan smiled.

"I love it!"

There was about an hour and a half more of opening presents then the three of them ate breakfast in front of the fireplace and drank hot chocolate. That was a tradition of theirs every Christmas. After breakfast Marissa and Ryan got dressed, it was a tradition of Jadyn's to go to her grandparents' house in her pajamas on Christmas. When they walked outside their house for the first time in Orange County it was snowing! They couldn't believe it! Jadyn was so psyched!

_It was about 1:00pm now._

"Hi we're here!" Ryan announced them selves walking in the front door of his 'parent's place.

"In the kitchen!" They heard Sandy Ryan's 'dad' call back.

The three of them walked in the kitchen and saw Seth, Summer, Nick, Sandy, Kirsten and Julie. Julie is Marissa's mom. They noticed that they were the last ones to come.

"Merry Chrismukkah!" The three Atwoods exclaimed giving everyone hugs.

"Merry Chrismukkah!"

"Well let's go open presents!" Sandy vociferated. Everyone followed him into the living room where there was a huge tree with TONS of presents!

About four hours three hours later they were done opening gifts and it was time to eat dinner. Yum!

"Oh my gosh this is so delicious!" Jadyn ejaculated after swallowing the hot Chrismukkah ham.

"Thank you!" Kirsten smiled.

"Can you guys believe it's actually snowing out side?" Nick spoke up.

"No I was so excited!" Jadyn yelled a little too loud.

"Jadyn." Ryan warned her about her intense volume. Everyone else gave a chuckle.

"What? Can you blame me for being excited about it snowing in Orange County?"

"No but don't be so loud. You got that from your mother." He smiled. Marissa just smacked him playfully in the arm and smiled.

About an hour later everyone was done eating dinner and was clearing the table.

"Can someone please take out the trash?" Kirsten asked to no one in particular.

"I'll do it." Jadyn volunteered.

"Thanks so much honey."

"No problem grandmom."

She took the trash out side, walked to the trashcans that were at the end of the driveway and put the trash in the cans. She turned back around and just stood there for a second to take in the snowy air. Who knows when it'll snow again in Orange County? All of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind and had their hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"You're coming with me." The man whispered deeply and dragged her away and threw her literally in his car.

Back in the house

"Jadyn should've been back in by now." Marissa announced worriedly to everyone.

"I'll go see what's taking so long." Nick volunteered.

So nick went out side to find no one. He knew that Jadyn wouldn't go somewhere without asking anyone.

He was about to head inside but something on the ground caught his eye. It was a wallet. He bent down and picked it up then quickly ran back inside.

"Guys! Jadyn wasn't out there! I think someone took her!"

"What?!" The gasped. Marissa immediately started to cry.

"I found this on the ground, I think it belongs to the guy that took her." He handed Ryan the wallet.

"Oh my God." Ryan whispered fearfully.

"What is it?" Seth questioned.

"Oliver Trask." He whispered.

"What?"

"Oliver Trask. It's his wallet."

"Ryan we got to find her!" Marissa yelled crying into Ryan's shirt as they held on tight to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're going into the hotel, and you will not say a word to anyone." Oliver warned her forcefully but softly. She just nodded in terror and they walked in the hotel.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Trask." One of the concierges said to Oliver. "And who's this?"

"This is my cousin Jadyn." He flat out lied.

They took the elevator up to the top floor. His parents own the hotel and he has the biggest suite.

Getting off the elevator and walking to his room there was a guy walking towards them. Jadyn noticed who he was and quickly grabbed her id card out of her pajama pocket and threw it on the floor as Oliver was opening the door. No matter what Jadyn always has her id card. Luckily he didn't notice but thankfully the guy did and bent down to pick it up as they entered the room.

As they guy finished reading it he ran to the elevators. Once he got to the lobby he ran out of the hotel to his car and drove to Sandy and Kirsten's house.

Once he got there he pounded quickly on their front door. When the door opened he saw a wrecked Sandy and Kirsten.

"Luke? Is that you?" Questioned Sandy.

"Yeah I know where Jadyn is." He spat out.

"Come in." Kirsten told him and he followed Sandy and Kirsten to the living room where everyone was trying to figure things out.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" Marissa asked not letting go of Ryan.

"I know where Jadyn is."

"What? How did you even know she was missing?" Ryan asked angrily not at Luke but at the situation.

"This is her ID card is it not?" he help up the card.

"Yes! Where is she Luke?" Marissa cried.

"She's at Oliver's hotel, I saw them when he was opening the door to his suite. He dropped this on the ground for me to see it." He explained.

"Let's go." Marissa demanded getting up but was stopped by Ryan.

"Marissa I don't think you should go, it's too dangerous." Ryan told her.

"Ryan I have to go please, I want to go with you." She pleaded.

"Fine." She grabbed his hand.

"I'm going too." Seth spoke up with an agreement from Sandy who was also going.

"Me too." Luke stepped in.

"Everyone else stay here. We'll be back with Jadyn." Ryan assured them.

Ryan drove to the hotel and they immediately got out of the car as soon as he parked it.

"I'll call the police." Marissa spoke up taking out her cell phone.

The walked in the hotel and went to the concierge desk.

"Can I help you sir?" The lady asked cheerfully.

"Yes, we need to get to Oliver Trask's room right away." Ryan said rather calmly.

"I'm sorry I can't do that with out his consent."

"Listen lady, he's got our daughter in there! So take us to Oliver's damn room!" Ryan bellowed as about five police officers walked into the lobby and over to the five worried adults.

"Okay, follow me." She gave in. And they followed the lady to the elevators.

"His room is right there." She pointed to the fifth door down from the elevator.

"I want you guys to try to talk to him through the door first without telling him that we are here." One of the officers commanded.

They just nodded.

"Oliver! We know you have our daughter!" Ryan yelled through the door.

"Don't say anything." Oliver whispered to Jadyn taking out a gun.

"Jadyn!" Marissa yelled.

"Well I guess they're not in here." One of the policemen said.

"No they're in there. This happened before with Marissa." Ryan explained.

"Mr. Trask, open the door!" A policeman ordered.

Oliver glared at Jadyn.

"Dad! Dad he's got a gun!"

"Why did you do that!?" Oliver yelled.

"Oliver put the gun down." Sandy tried when the officers opened the door.

"Please Oliver." Ryan begged seeing the gun pointed at Jadyn.

"No Ryan! You took someone from me and I'm going to take someone from you!"

"He didn't take me from you! I loved him!" Marissa yelled.

"You should've loved me." He cocked his gun.

"Mr. Trask, put the gun down or we'll shoot!" An officer demanded.

Oliver just smiled and put his finger on the trigger. Jadyn looked at her family with tears streaming down her face.

All of a sudden **BANG!** A gun went off, but not Oliver's.

They all watched as Oliver fell to the ground, bleeding from his stomach.

"Mom! Dad!" Jadyn yelled running to her family. Ryan and Marissa engulfed her in a huge comforting hug as she cried. Sandy, Seth and Luke also joined in that hug.

An officer walked over to Oliver who was lying motionless on the floor.

"He's dead." He announced.

"Can we go back to Grandma and Grandpa's now?" She asked still crying.

"Sure sweetie." Ryan and Marissa answered. As the five adults and Jadyn were leaving Jadyn ran up to Luke and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Luke." She smiled.

"No problem kiddo." He smiled back.

"Mom, dad can Luke come back to the house?"

"You have to ask grandpa Sandy." Ryan slightly smiled.

"Can he Grandpa?"

"Yes, of course he can."

"Yeah!" She exclaimed as they left the hotel.

The car ride back wasn't really quiet; they had Christmas music blaring and Jadyn singing to them. It's like the last couple hours didn't happen.

"Jade are you sure you don't want to go home?" Marissa asked her daughter as they entered the Cohen household once more.

"Yeah. I don't want to go home cause we didn't do all our traditions yet. We still need to sit by the fire and sing Christmas Carols and have hot chocolate." She told them.

"Jadyn!" Everyone sighed in relief running to Jadyn to welcome her back in a comforting hug.

"It was the guy from yesterday." Jadyn told Nick.

"I had a feeling."

"Are you alright Jadyn?" Julie worried.

"Yes. Everyone I'm all right. I'm just glad to be back. So how about we sit by the fire and sing Christmas songs now like every year?"

"Sounds goods to me." Everyone agreed.

"I'll go make the hot chocolate." Kirsten announced.

About ten minutes later Kirsten came back with a tray with ten hot chocolates. Everyone sat down on the floor by the fireplace.

"Jadyn you lead the first song." Summer told her.

"Okay. What song?"

"You choose we'll follow." Sandy answered.

"I got a perfect one. Believe by Josh Groban." She announced. Then started singing.

_Children, sleeping.  
Snow is softly falling.  
Dreams are calling,  
Like bells in the distance.  
We were dreamers,  
Not so long ago.  
But one by one, we  
All had to grow up._

When it seems the magic slipped away...  
We find it all again on Christmas Day.

Believe in what your heart is saying,  
Hear the melody that's playing.  
There's no time to waste,  
There so much to celebrate.  
Believe in what you feel inside,  
Give your dreams the wings to fly.  
You have everything you need, if you just believe.

Then everyone else joined her.

_Trains move quickly  
To their journey's end.  
Destinations...  
Are where we begin again.  
Ships go sailing,  
Far across the sea.  
Trusting starlight,  
To get where they need to be._

When it seems that we have lost our way...  
We find ourselves again on Christmas Day.

Believe in what your heart is saying,  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste,  
There so much to celebrate.  
Believe in what you feel inside,  
And give your dreams the wings to fly.  
You have everything you need, if you just Believe.

If you just believe.  
If you just believe.  
If you just believe...just believe...just believe

"That was so beautiful." Jadyn complimented.

"Yeah." They agreed.

"You know I think this has been the best Chrismukkah ever." Jadyn proclaimed. "Even though I was kidnapped, it just feels like the best. I mean it was a Chrismukkah miracle that Luke ended up being at the hotel. It was a miracle that it snowed in Orange County."

"I think she's right." Seth agreed.

"I love you guys." Jadyn told them with tears in her eyes.

"We love you too." They responded.

They sung Christmas Carols for a couple of hours then after that they talked for a long time. They just didn't want that night to end.

_**A/N: I'll be having a sequal but tell me what you want to see in the sequal. And the thing with Luke and Julie didn't happen.**_


End file.
